Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 0.9 \times -88\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{2} = 0.5$ $ -88\% = -\dfrac{88}{100} = -0.88 $ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times 0.9 \times -0.88 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times 0.9 \times -0.88 = -0.396 $